


Of Cats & Owners

by BlueFishyLove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Jongdae goes in heat. Jongin and Kris ought to help him get through it.





	

Jongin stares at the other cat writhing on the floor beside him, his eyes open wide in mere terror. He hasn't seen his brother like that since he got that worm-thing in his stomach. Their owner had said it would be fine, Jongdae felt like he was gonna die back then and Jongin vividly remembers that the hybrid looked like he was gonna die right after the surgery. It took Wufan's  about to hours to make Jongin think otherwise. 

Jongin didn't know that worm-thing could return and he feared about the other feline more than ever right now.  He was sure that Jongdae would not make it after  another surgery like that. 

Mewls were what brought Jongin back to the present as Jongdae started rolling and rubbing himself against the floor. The younger of the two had no idea what he was suppose to do, how to help and it sure did not help that their owner was away at work. 

Jongin tried to remember back at the day of the first worm-thing inside Jongdae; he faintly remembers Wufan petting the latter to calm him and so he proceeds to do so himself. He holds his hand to himself like he got burned by fire -he notes that Jongdae's skin is burning up to begin with- when Jongdae hisses at his touch and jumps further away from him, curling up at a corner of the room. 

Jongin wishes for Wufan to be back home soon. 

-  
Jongdae curses himself. He did not mean to scare the younger feline like that and he hates to see the later worried; he knows Jongin is good at worring, sometimes even worring himself to sickness. 

Jongdae wishes he could tell the younger that he is fine but he can't even speak as he is right now; he can only hiss and mewl and even moan sometimes. He wishes he could eat something and all these feelings go away but he is more than sure that neither humans nor hybrids have found the recipe for such miracle worker yet. 

He rubs his self around the floor, rolling in place every now and again. He needs realise as he can feel himself self-lubricating, he need something to feel him up. He need someone to touch him in the most intimitating way and fuck him to the edge of the world. 

That is heat for you; and thus this being his first one it all means hell is breaking loose. 

Jongdae is determined he won't let Jongin touch him, because even the slightest touch leaves Jongdae's warm skin brisking cool for mere seconds before turning flameable again. The older feline knows he should not be touched right now, because the touch makes him yearn for a lot of things and he can not let that happen. 

Jongdae's body needs but Jongdae himself does not want. 

\--

It takes Wufan two hours before he is back home.

He smiles when he is taggled to the floor as soon as the main door is closed shut, wonders which of his kitties missed him the most, his smile disappearing when he takes in Jongin's tearful face. 

He cups the feline's head in his big hands and frowns slightly worried, one hundred and one bad ideas and speculations passing through his head at the look the younger of his cats gives him. 

"What happened?" he asks, his voice thick and serious. 

Jongin flinches, like if he just got brought back to present from a memory or something, Wufan rubs his chin softly to sooth the cat into the now he is so worked up over and let Wufan know just so he can know what to do. 

"I..It's Jongdae.." the feline says, teary eyes looking at him scared as he sniffs. 

Wufan in all his humanity got attached to his hybrids quite fast. Was extremely anxious when Baekhyun had bought him Jongin for his birthday and got even more anxious to find out that Chanyeol had bought him Jondae. Wufan was not sure he could take care of one hybrid let alone two, but as it seemed he did just fine and the cats themselves helped around the house a lot, not expecting everything from him. 

Wufan wasn't even mad when he learned that Jongin and Jongdae were actually inseperable from the store and even if Baekhyun wanted only the cute kitty as he said Jongin would not leave Jongdae behind and so Chanyeol proposed to buy both of them. Okay..maybe Wufan was a little mad at first but definitely not to the hybrids; after all Jongin and Jongdae had nothing to do with his friends stupidity and looking at it know he is glad Baekhyun and Chanyeol as stupid as they were bought him both kittens. Wufan was happy and condent enough with both of them. 

"Where is he?" Wufan asks the crying feline in his embrace and Jongin gets off him like a tornado to drag him towards the room, point him to where Jongdae is curled up and writhing. 

"How long is he like that?" Wufan asks, worry feeling his heart as well. 

"Three hours after you left.." Jongin says in a soft whisper and Wufan almost misses it. 

"What? Why didn't you call me?" He asks before he realises the hybrid don't know his works number and cellphones are prohibited in his department. 

Jongin is about to break out in tears and Wufan is hard to fix his mistake, petting Jongin over his head before resting his hand behind his ear, massaging it softly, his eyes falling back to his writhing feline. 

The human takes a deep breath leaving Jongin behind as he approaches Jongdae to see what he can do to help him. What Wufan does not expect is for Jongdae to bite him. 

Actually bite him. 

Jongdae in all his feline glory, is his cute, energetic, always smiling and being a contagious ball of sunshine, fluffy siamese cat. He loves pranks, jokes, naps and cuddles and as weird as it is sometimes he has his serious side as well; but never ever ever has Jongdae been aggresive or mean to anyone. Not even to people that openly dislike him. Jongdae had never bite anyone before and that's what makes Wufan's worry bubble up. 

"Jongdae" he begins in a thick but otherwise calm tone, he can hear Jongin holding his breath from the spot behind him. 

"Jongdae it's me, Wufan" he continues extending his hand again -slowly- to touch Jongdae's puffy hair. Jongdae seems to understand but instead of coming closer he is withdrawing himself, letting out painful mewls that break Wufan's and propably Jongin's heart as well; in two. 

"Jongdae, I'm trying to help..you know that" Wufan tries again and this time his hand lands on to the feline's shoulder only for the said hybrid to jump away from the touch just like he had done with Jongin's two hours ago. 

What Wufan notices that Jongin had probably missed is the buldge on his feline's sweat pants as he jumps away from the touch and the situation dawns on him. 

"You are having your first heat" Wufan states as a matter of factly, Jongdae's mewls and moans taking other effect on him now. He was warned about the day by Baekhyun and Chanyeol when they had first explained to him about things hybrid get through, through their lives that humans don't. He had forgotten all about it when at start it never came and Wufan was left thinking that the other two were just trying to worry him for nonexcistant situations. 

Well now it was as excistant as ever and Wufan was panicking to say the least. 

\---

"I know that Baek! But he doesn't  let me touch him" Wufan sighs as he worries the telephone cord in his hand. "No, he doesn't let Jongin touch him either!" he almost shouts at the other throw the line. 

Jongin is seated in the hall between the room were Jongdae lies in  on the bed -still writhing and moaning and mewling- and the kitchen were his owner speaks to his friend, the one that bought Jongin from the pet store he notes. Baekhyun had a hybrid before Wufan and seems to know more about them than anyone, more even than hybrids themselves he thinks, because he doesn't know what is wrong with Jongdae and Baekhyun seems to know very well just what it is. 

Jongin just wishes for the instructions to be given faster because he can't stand to see Jongdae like that any longer. 

\----

Jongdae -Wufan realises- needs to be touched, because that is what heat is all about. Needs desperately to be touched in more intimitated ways than just cuddling and needs to be treated in more intimitated ways that just a pet, at least for the day. 

Wufan muses that Jongdae doesn't want to be touched by them. Even in such state Jongdae's first priority is not to burden his owner with such serious matter and his -not really- brother with guilt or even self-loathing problems. Jongdae prefers to suffer in return for his loved ones not to. 

What Jongdae doesn't get is that neither Wufan nor Jongin like to see the older cat suffer alone and that would do anything to help; and that, that anything would not ruin any of their bonds. 

\-----

So Wufan tries again. 

This time more conscious because now he knows that Jongdae wriths for his need of pleasure and not because he is in pain. 

He is careful as his body weight dips the bed and slowly traps Jongdae at one of the corners. He is prepared to be bitten this time but he won't let go because Jongdae needs him right now. 

He is slowly touching the skin and he can feel Jongdae flinching and shivering under his touch, he can hear the soft hisses and the painful mewls. He caress the skin because Jongdae has not attacked him yet and he doesn't know if that a good sign or not but he has to proceed; for Jongdae's own good. 

The human traces long fingers all over the feline's shoulders, back and hair, massaging his soft ears every once in a while. 

"It's ok Jongdae, it's alright, I'm only here to help you" he is coaxing and he slightly smiles when the said cat relaxes even a little at his touch. Soon Jongdae starts to purr and Wufan founds it rather amusing how he can purr and mewl at the same time. Only that suddenly Jongdae rolls over, back on the bed and Wufan sees Jongdae's face for the first time today. 

Tears littering his eyes and cheeks flushed a deep red, lips bitten and bruised and softly bleeded in some places, tongue pink and welcoming and Wufan realises too late that he has leaned in to kiss his cat. 

He realises when Jongdae moans in the kiss and his tongue vibrates, he realises at the taste of Jongdae's mouth on his, at that sweet taste of his lips mixing with the iron taste of his blood. He realises when his hands slip past caressing the skin and slowly remove the shirt over Jongdae's head to attach themselves on the feline's nipples. 

Jongdae does not resist anymore. Wufan wonders if the kiss broke away all order in the feline's head or if about nine hours of heat is Jongdae's limit.

Jongin stares from the door. He has seen such movement before when he and Jongdae were hiding in Wufan's closet that one night he had brought home someone and played that same game on Wufan's bed. 

Jongin remembers that the game was faschinating for the two humans but he and Jongdae got bored rather easily and eventually fall asleep in the closet. Jongdae had asked about it the next day to Wufan only for him to turn redbeet and explain to them that sometimes human's had sex with each other, because they wanted pleasure. 

Jongin wonders if all that Jongdae wanted was pleasure why he didn't ask for him to help.   
A strange feeling pang his heart as he slowly enters the room, golden orbs daring to look at the two of them before looking at the floor, tail wrapped around his left leg while he claws at his left elbow. 

"C..can I help too?" he staters looking Wufan under long eyelashes. 

Wufan turns to smile at him, never stopping caressing each inch of Jongdae's skin, twisting his nipples sometimes, Jongdae only mewls underneath him. 

Jongin has never seen Jongdae as fragile before, as vulnurable as right now. A feeling sparks inside him and he doesn't know if he like it or not, seeing his brother like that. 

"Of course you can" Wufan says grabbing Jongin's hand pulling him closer and over the bed as he himself get's in deeper; trapping Jongdae between the two. 

Jongin flushes red when he realises that his usually smart-witted companion is really as vulnurable as he looks when his arm hovers over his stomach and Jongdae can't help but whimper and shiver at the almost touch. 

"What should I do?" he asks Wufan, eyes scared and worried. 

"We need to make him feel pleasure" Wufan explains and he helps Jongin's hand to caress all of Jongdae's exposed skin, making the said feline purr and moan at the touch. 

Jongin's perks with the moan and tries again without Wufan's guidance. Jongdae mewls and moans at each and every touch and Jongin feels butterflies in his stomach, happy he can get such reaction out of him. 

Wufan smiles and lowers in to kiss and suck at Jongdae's neck for the cat to react just the same way, if not rolling in place even a little. Jongin picks up at that and lowers himself to lick and suck Jongdae in other places like his armpits, his sides and ribs, his tummy and even his bellybutton before settling up to his nubs which he plays with, licking, sucking and even bitting for all that he knows those movement takes the most loud mewls out of Jongdae's mouth. 

The human smile over his felines, taking care of each other like that and he slowly lowers Jongdae's sweat pants only to find a big tent in his boxers. Wufan chuckles softly to himself, he tries hard to remember the last time he had sex with anyone, he fails as he throws the hybrids sweat pants somewhere in the room. 

Jongdae lets out a restrained moan with Jongin's lips on his as Wufan touches his aching member over the cloth. Jongin doesn't try to spy what their owner is doing and continues his work of kissing the other, getting rather drank in Jongdae's taste and suddenly a sweet scent that he hadn't realised before hitting him. 

He knows that the scent comes from Jongdae but he doesn't know when or how it started, he concludes that it must be a fair amount of time that it has been emitting of him because the whole room smells like it and Jongin is surprised to smell it even on him and Wufan. 

Wufan seems surprised when he removes Jongdae's boxers as well to find him rather wet at his backside. Baekhyun had warned him about self-lubrication? but he hadn't realised what the younger meant; now he got it. 

He was about to beant over and examine his options when he saw Jongin's big eyes staring at him in his peripherical view and he looked up to stare back at him in confusion, Jongdae whining underneath them in the loss of all contact. 

"C..Can I.." Jongin started but never finished his sentence pointing with his eyes down on Jongdae's full hard erection. It took Wufan a while to understand what the younger of the three meant all the while having Jongdae writhing and whining in need to be touched. 

Lastly he smiled and nodded to the latter. Wufan was amused how his shy little kitty was so curious and wanted to try all those new things, but he couldn't really blame him he himself wanted to suck Jongdae off. 

His attention was brought back to the present at Jongdae's sudden gasp and loud moans as Jongin started to do just that, suck  him. What Wufan didn't expect was for Jongin to have opened up Jongdae's legs and holding him down from his hips -just like he had done so many months ago to that kid Tao, Minseok's apprentice from work-, positioning himself right between them. That gave Wufan the time to play around with Jongdae's nipples in his mouth just as he worked his hand on massaging and opening up his rim of muschles. 

To say that Jongdae's mewls and moans grew loud would be an understatement, the simulation from both his nipples and cock being sucked at the same time and long finger's slowly fucking him and opening him up was over the clouds.

Wufan was definitely turned on with this whole ordeal and judging from the tent on Jongin's boxers so was he and even if the younger hybrid wasn't on heat Baekhyun had made clear that it wasn't weird or bad for them to get aroused out of it, so Wufan didn't have to worry for that too; not in a huge extent at least, he just had to find a way to please both his pets  that night. 

\------

It's at his third finger in that Jongdae thrust his hips towards and almost chokes Jongin in the proccess. 

Wufan pats the cat's head and tries to sooth him as he reapets his movements and Jongdae reapets his thrust again, the human realising he had found what he was looking for. For Jongdae to jerk like that his prostate had been found. 

Jongin whines at both of them, not happy to have Jongdae's cock shoved so harshly inside his mouth, Wufan notices that it's not the only thing he whines about as he pumps his own dick inside his boxers. 

The human stops him and Jongin looks up with glazy eyes. 

"Not like that" Wufan says and he is getting rid of the boxers in one shift movement. Jongin himself loses his tee, leaving him completely naked just like his brother. 

"Turn around, let Jongdae suck you" Wufan guides and Jongin's tail and ears perks at the excitment the comment holds and does as guided. 

Jongdae doesn't have to be asked to do it because as soon as Jongin is over him the scent of him is so great that the older feline does so alone, first licking softly with his tongue all over the length before enclosing his lips on it and starts sucking. Jongin yelps at the sudden warmth around his length and lets a couple of moans out before he turns back on his previous task of sucking Jongdae himself. 

Wufan is pleased with the little cat-sixty nine he created  and lowers himself down to work a bit better on opening Jongdae up. He doesn't know why but he wants to taste Jongdae's wetness and so he does bringing his face closer before attaching the edge of his tongue to Jongdae's rim, slowly pushing his tongue inside him, stretching him. 

Jongdae leave's a thick moan, vibrating Jongin's length and making the younger do just the same, before he whines softly because apparently the older just came on to his face. 

Wufan stares up from his position and chuckles at the sight of a blissful but still quite confused Jongin, his laughter turning to surprise when he realises Jongdae's still standing and fully erected member. 

"We have lots of work to do" he says to himself as he pulls himself up and kisses Jongin who is still confused and very much moaning as Jongdae still sucks him off. 

It's Jongin that between their kisses takes the liberty to point out that "You are still fully dressed" to Wufan and he applies on removing each fabric away from Wufan's body. 

It's also Jongin that between moans he gasps at how big and thick Wufan looks and wonders how that thing fitted into the other male all those months ago and even worse how it is going to fit in Jongdae, if it comes to that. 

Such thoughts together with Jongdae's skillful tongue is what bring Jongin over the edge and cums hard into Jongdae's mouth some of his cum splattering on to the other's cheeks as well. 

Jongdae swallows with no second thought and whines again at the loss of...everything. It's the smell of Wufan's testosterone that have him roll over to his legs and knees as he crawls himself closer to the human and eventually attaches his lips over his length just like the hungry kitty he is at right that moment. 

Wufan hisses at the hot cave around his length and grabs hard on Jongdaes brown locks pushing his cock deeper down his throat not really able to control himself. Jongin leaves a horrified whine and that's what snaps Wufan out of the pleasure Jongdae's mouth gives him and stops pushing the hybrid over his cock. Jongdae doensn't seem to mind as he continues to suck the older like nothing happened. 

Wufan notes that Jongdae has no longet his tail between his legs and that he practically shows it over to the younger hybrid, swaying it like a performing a weird welcoming dance, somewhere in there must be the fact of him rubbing his cock on the sheets as well. 

Jongin seems to be hard again but still confused, his face even cuter  with all of Jongdae's cum over it. 

"Jongin, fuck him" Wufan says between gasp and moans because he is not sure when his cat learned to suck but he is better than how even Tao was; maybe it has something to do with how his cat-tongue is shaped, hard and soft at the same time or the way his shard teeth almost scarts on his length as he sucks him, Wufan doesn't know. 

Jongin seems even more clueless now and Wufan repeats himself even less legitimate "Put your dick up his ass".

Jongdae mewls, sending vibrations down Wufan's dick, making it hard for the human to resist pushing his head over his erection as muchas possible. 

"Jongin" Wufan moans and Jongin even though slightly terrified complies. He gets on his knees and with one hand holds on to Jongdae's hips, the other at his cock as he gives it a couple of thrust before pushing the head towards Jongdae's rim. 

The older stills all his movement for a moment, Wufan grunts at the loss of sucking but still having the wetness and warmth around his erection. He doesn't want to get anyone any more anxious because this is Jongdae's first heat and first time and they have to be careful but he wished Jongin could try everything a little bit faster. 

Jongdae is the one to shove his ass  towards Jongin's cock and seal the whole thing into him, low moans falling from his lips over Wufan's cock as he closes his eyes at the intrusion he needed so much. Jongin gasping from the sudden attack on to the sudden warmth and tightness all around him. 

"Move" Wufan says even though he is not sure to which cat he is refurring to. 

Both his cats though get the message and as Jongdae starts sucking him again Jongin starts moving inside of Jongdae.

His rythm starting slow and nervous and growning to more confident and slightly hard as he leans over Jongdae's back to bite down his shoulder. Both cats moaning from the acts. 

\-------

It's about their fourth round and Jongdae still stand proud as ever. He still wriths from the heat that have not left his body yet and Wufan really starting to believe that Jongdae was born for such intimaces. 

Their second round still found Jongin pinning Jongdae down but now Wufan was sealed inside Jongin as well. Third round started with Jongdae deep inside Jongin as Wufan wrecked his ass and ended with Jongdae sucking them both clean, unfortunately that also made them hard for the fourth round. 

Which brings them to now. 

Baekhyun had not informed Wufan that cats had imposible stamina. He would have to whine to him about it later. 

Wufan was not sure about Jongin but he sure was getting exhausted.

Wufan feels a tug at his cock turns too look at Jongdae trying to push both his and Jongin's up his ass, as he licks Jongin's face clean of his own cum. Poor Jongin seems to protest and his huge glassy eyes find Wufan's in a plea of help. 

"Jongdae no!" Wufan says firmly grabbing his back and pulling him on his and away from anyone's cock. "You will hurt yourself like that" he says cradling the hybrid to his chest.

"...but..I'm..hot.." Jongdae whines his first legitimate words in hours sicne Wufan got home.  

Wufan muse that the heat must be wearing off. Maybe Jongdae all he needs in one last orgasm.

"We will help with that baby" Wufan tells him and realises how strange the new nickname sounds but still fitting perfectly. Jongin nods approaching and waits for instructions. 

Wufan thinks. He lays Jongdae on the bed and Jongin right beside his and towers over them as Jongin hugs his brother. 

"You take care of up here" Wufan says to Jongin as he caresses both their faces "As I take care down there" he finishes as he grabs all their three lengths into his big palms. 

Jongin soflty yelps suprised at the sweaty palm around his length as well as the other two cocks accompaning his. Jongdae lets out a soft mewl and as Wufan starts pumping them the mewls turn it to pants and soft moans. Wufan grunts and Jonging mewls as well. 

Soon  Wufan kisses between the two when they don't kiss each other and picks up the pace. 

It's not long after that Jongin comes first into Wufan's hand and Jongdae's stomach and at the soft mewls of Jongdae's and Wufan's names mixed into one the older feline follows soon enough, tail and toes curling as he lets out mewls of pleausure; and soon after Wufan cums himself the only thing ever needed was the cute but sexy sight right infront of his eyes. 

Wufan is ready to collapse but helds himself up just to settle on the other side of Jongdae, who seems to be at last as exhausted as they are. 

Wufan puts his arm under both his cats and huggles them close. This day was a tiring one.

It's not long after Jongin turns his head towards his human. "Wufan.." he starts hesistantly "I'm hungry" he says and it reminds Wufan that none of them have eaten since he got back. 

He sighs before getting up, Jongdae seems to be asleep and he kinda envies the hybrid right now. 

He walks towards the kitchen and Jongin follows him.   
\--------

"Yes Baek, everything is okay. He is sleeping now" Wufan says over the phone while he is cooking. 

Joging helps around, bringing the ingridients the human needs and even stuff that he doesn't but Jongin would love to find in his dish. Wufan rejects most of them. 

"You forgot to mention cats have impossible stamina" he says so to stop Baekhyun from ranting something about how right he was. 

Wufan's face pales a little when Baekhyun tells him that his cat is satisfied with only one round that not all cats have impossible stamina as he calls it. 

Baekhyun also comments that he would have search if it's only a species thing like, if only siamese last longer than other cats, Wufan tells him to look around for ebony cats too since he is to search. 

Baekhyun tells him he would anyway and they hung up the phone to return to their jobs. Baekhyun to do the research he is ought to because the freaking cats were his idea to begin with and Wufan to serve their dinner. 

Wufan frets on the idea of Jongin's heat coming anytime soon. 

\---------

"Why does he keep calling you brother" Kyungsoo blinks over at the ebony cat preparing their treats "It's quite obvious you two are not anywhere near siblings" he turns to look back at the siamese cat infront of him.  

"We were given together to the pet shop and we kinda grew on each other, he started calling me brother...never really left him"Jongdae sighs explaining. 

Things were kinda weird in the house when he woke up after his heat, the word brother started to bother him more than ever after recalling all they did to each other that night about a week ago. 

Baekhyung had come to visit bringing with him his cat as well so to meet with Wufan's cats and make friends. 

Kyungsoo -Jongdae noted- was a very cute tabi cat with big green eyes but his character mostly didn't fit for his baby face.   
"I heard you are the one with the impossible stamina" the tabi cat teased and Jongdae could feel his cheeks burning. 

"I would like to help you out too next time" Jongdae could feel the smirk into the other cats voice even if his face was as serious as ever.  Jongdae didn't know if the other cat meant it but he felt shivers down his body anyway. 

"We would like that!" Jongin joined in excitedly, deciding things he propably shouldn't. 

Kyungsoo smirk at Jongdae before he smiled at Jongin, but his smile was sincere and Jongdae felt a pung of protectiveness over the younger cat as Kyungsoo said "You are cute" and Jongin blushed. 


End file.
